


Bloodletting (I may never see the light)

by passeridae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passeridae/pseuds/passeridae
Summary: Gabriel runs a nightclub where the price of entry is that he may take a liking to you, and drain you dry. Jack just wants a night out. They come to a mutually beneficial arrangement."Eventually, Gabriel can’t resist any longer, and calls Jack over to him, putting just a touch of a compulsion around the words. Jack shivers in place, tilting his head back to bare his neck, then walks over to drop to his knees between Gabriel’s thighs. Brazen thing. So beautiful, staring up at Gabriel with eyes that are already half lidded with pleasure, and smelling so unbearably, unbearably good. Jack slowly turns his head to show Gabriel his neck, his lips turned up into a grin, not breaking eye contact for a moment, and that’s an invitation if Gabriel’s ever seen one."
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	Bloodletting (I may never see the light)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starsnores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsnores/gifts).



> A gift for star, who inspired this fic with her most excellent art (https://twitter.com/starsnores/status/1285080546897358849)

Gabriel sips at his wine and stares out the window at the writhing sea of humanity below, and not for the first time wonders at how absolutely idiotic humans could be. When he’d started this venture in the early 2000s, he’d done so out of curiosity more than anything else. Bored of bagged blood and seeing a loophole in the laws surrounding when and how vampires were allowed to drink from humans, he’d thought it amusing to create a club where humans could come and dance, and drink, and the price of entry was signing away their lives.

Or, rather, potentially signing them away. Assured death didn’t allure quite as much of the thrill of knowing one had survived russian roulette, after all. 

So Blackwatch had been born, and most dancers that waltzed through the doors made it out unscathed. Some were unlucky enough to pique Gabriel’s interest. They tended to make delicious meals.

Tonight, he’s not here to eat, not really. He’d fed earlier in the week from a lovely young Asian woman, blood crisp and icy as he’d drained her dry, and his hunger merely simmers low in his belly. Mostly he’s here tonight to watch. A plush sofa, blood infused wine, and soundproof glass keeping out the pulse of the music so he could play something a little more interesting. Better than the cinema.

Or rather, he’d _intended_ to only be here to watch, tonight. But then he sees him. Beautiful and golden on the dancefloor, a veritable ray of sunlight in the dark of the night. He laughs at someone’s words, throws his head back, and the line of his throat is absolutely obscene. He'd intended to watch, but he finds himself calling over his staff and pointing the man out before he can help himself.

He'd intended to watch, but he has to have him. 

So the man’s pulled off the dancefloor, escorted up to where Gabriel is waiting. He walks through the doorway, and the smell of him hits Gabriel like a punch. Warm, the smell of green growing things basking in the sun and blooming bright and fresh. Untainted by the sour reek of fear, like most who are called up to meet him.

No, instead, he smells of exertion and, intriguingly, arousal. Gabriel’s man nods and closes the door behind him, leaving the two of them alone in the room. The blonde makes his way over, biting at his own lip as he looks Gabriel up and down. Clearly liking what he sees. “I’m Jack,” he tells Gabriel, in a wonderfully gravelly voice. “I hear the owner wanted to meet me?" He looks Gabriel over, eyes lingering on Gabriel's thighs as the sweep down his form, "I have to say, you’re nothing like what I expected.”

Gabriel laughs, honestly amused. Oh, he wants to keep this one. “I did call you up here, yes. Please, sit.” He gestures to the chair opposite him, plush and soft, designed to put people at ease. “Wine?”

Jack accepts a glass of wine with an easy grin, makes a surprised sound as he sips it. He’s likely never tasted blood-infused wine before, and Gabriel hears it's an acquired taste. That doesn’t seem to stop him, though, and he keeps sipping from the glass as he and Gabriel talk. And oh, they talk. Usually this is a formality for Gabriel, over and done in a blink of an eye so he can slake his thirst, but Jack is dazzling, and charming, and so very, very earnest. Gabriel keeps refilling his glass, and Jack keeps letting him, but even the rising flush of the wine in his cheeks does nothing to dampen his radiance. 

Eventually, Gabriel can’t resist any longer, and calls Jack over to him, putting just a touch of a compulsion around the words. Jack shivers in place, tilting his head back to bare his neck, then walks over to drop to his knees between Gabriel’s thighs. Brazen thing. So beautiful, staring up at Gabriel with eyes that are already half lidded with pleasure, and smelling so unbearably, unbearably good. Jack slowly turns his head to show Gabriel his neck, his lips turned up into a grin, not breaking eye contact for a moment, and that’s an invitation if Gabriel’s ever seen one.

* * *

Jack, for his part, had initially been leery when he was approached by one of the club’s guards to come and meet the owner. Sounded like something a skeezy old man would do, wanting eye candy to ogle out something. He'd been dragged out by his friends, all of whom were too busy dancing and drinking to watch him go, but hey. Jack was in an adventurous mood, and just tipsy enough that it sounded like a potentially fun time. A fun story to tell afterwards, at the very least, so he agrees readily enough and follows the man into the back.

And oh, is he glad of that choice.

Walking into the room, he was half convinced that the man in front of him had been pulled straight out of his own fantasies. From the beard to the flawless expanse of his skin, dressed like he’d been pulled from a period romance novel. Jack would never admit that Pride and Prejudice had imprinted on him as a kid, but he wasn’t going to deny it either. Not with someone in a flowing poet shirt in front of him, at least. The fact that the man was a vampire was, admittedly, a bit of a surprise, but Jack was willing to roll with it. They're just people with specific dietary requirements, really. He’d definitely fuck the man if given the chance.

He has to say, fucking does seem to be where the night's heading, that’s for sure. Jack sips at the oddly accented wine, unable to wipe the smile from his face as he and the other man, _call me Gabriel, no need to be so formal,_ quip back and forth. He’s hilarious, and sharp as a tack, and Jack hasn’t had this much fun on a night out in years. The layer of innuendo veneering their conversation, the whip sharp smile that Gabriel keeps flashing him, has him taking deeper gulps of the wine, shifting in his seat to try and alleviate some of the discomfort of his cock pressing against his fly. He doesn’t want to seem impatient, but this waiting is torture.

He’s just about made up his mind to make his way over to Gabriel himself, propriety be damned, when Gabriel’s smirk twitches towards vulpine. “Why don’t you come over here?” he asks. Jack can feel the hint of compulsion that the vampire places behind the words — not enough to make him do anything he doesn’t want to, but enough that he feels it wrapping around him warm and sweet as he stands. He's already warmed by the alcohol and the temperature of the room, by his arousal which has been slowly creeping up on him as they’ve talked. By the way Gabriel is looking at him — like he wants to devour him.

It's heady in its own right.

Jack stretches theatrically, making sure to tilt his head back so Gabriel can get a good view of his throat, before placing his wineglass down on the small table that sits between them and crossing the scant space that separates the two. Gabriel’s legs are thrown wide, so Jack inserts himself between them, bracing his hands on the seat of the sofa as he sinks to his knees. He’s half sure that Gabriel’s eyes begin to glow at the sight. God, he’s so fucking perfect. Jack can't help but lean towards him, tilting his head to once again show his neck. Purposefully goading him. 

He's heard a vampire's bite is pleasurable, and while he didn't come here tonight intending to find out, well, he'd very much like Gabriel to take a bite. He feels Gabriel's cool hand on his face, caressing, cupping his cheek to tilt him just so. Then the press of lips against his neck, breath fanning across his skin before Gabriel bites down.

Jack doesn't mean to grip Gabriel's thighs, to melt into the bite with a moan, but his body acts without any conscious input from him. There’s an initial burst of pain, but that’s quickly swamped by a heat that radiates out from the bite, syrupy and slow, but relentless in its motion. Vampire venom, he thinks hazily, it’s even better than he’d thought.

Gabriel takes his time, sipping languorously from Jack’s throat. Slow sucks, tongue pressing soft and velvety against Jack’s skin as he takes draw after draw of blood. The longer Gabriel drinks, the more of his venom hits Jack's bloodstream, and before long Jack is aching with the strength of it, weak with desire. He can't help but be glad that he's already on his knees, because he knows for sure that they would have given out if he were standing. As is, it's a struggle not to melt completely into Gabriel's embrace, almost human-warm now, even with the little blood he's taken.

Gabriel’s laugh vibrates through Jack’s neck as Jack presses close, and there’s a sudden flurry of movement which ends with Jack up off the floor and straddling Gabriel's lap. The vampire’s teeth pull in Jack's throat as he’s manoeuvred, and Jack knows, intellectually, that it should hurt — but the tugging sensation is just another thread of desire winding through him and his gasp turns into a moan as Gabriel laps at his throat once more. 

Exquisitely sensitive, he can acutely feel his blood slowly pulsing out of his veins and into Gabriel's mouth, can feel the vampire's tongue laving across the skin around where his teeth are still embedded in Jack's flesh. Gabriel's low groan vibrates into his neck, tickles enough to make him squirm. Slowly, through the haze of desire clouding his thoughts, Jack notices that he's not sitting still in Gabriel’s lap, but grinding against his thighs, rocking his hips in little desperate motions in the vampire's lap. If he were any less lost to the sensations, he'd be embarrassed. As it is he whines and presses closer to get more friction. 

At some stage, Gabriel has curled a hand around his lower back, possessive, encouraging the motion of Jack’s hips. Gabriel’s claws dig into his hip, sharp points of pain that twist around again to pleasure until Jack is panting with the force of his need.

* * *

Finally, finally, Gabriel pulls his fangs out of that delectable throat, sucking on the puncture wounds so that they start to close. Not completely, not enough that they’re healed — that would ruin the fun. But enough that Jack won't bleed out while they continue to play. That really would spoil things. 

With one final suck, he pulls back far enough to see Jack's face, flushed pink under the low lights, his eyes hazy and bright. His gaze locks on to Gabriel's mouth, stained red with Jack's own blood, and the man’s pupils dilate until there's nothing left of the blue in them.

What a delicious morsel he is.

With the added space between them, Jack reaches down and stars fumbling with his belt. He managed to unbuckle it with some difficulty, then pulling it from its loops to fall to the floor, forgotten. Then he starts to work at his pants, moaning in open relief when he pulls the fly down to reduce the pressure on his cock. 

His head tilts back again as he moans, and Gabriel takes advantage of this in order to bite Jack again, right between his collarbones. This one doesn't nick any major blood vessels, but let's him take tiny sips as he sinks more venom into Jack's system. After a moment he releases the bite, lapping at the blood that trickles out of the punctures. He only removes his mouth to help Jack drag off his shirt, then is right back against him, licking and biting his way across Jack's chest. Shallow bites, rather than feeding ones, bites that will throb and sting and send diffuse pulses of pleasure through Jack's body. Bites that will scar. 

Jack lets him do it, reacting so beautifully. Whimpering and moaning and trying to press his hips even closer to Gabriel in order to get just a little more friction. All too quickly, however, he starts to grab at Gabriel's head, pulling his lips away from Jack's skin so he can bring their mouths together in a messy kiss. Desperate, Jack's tongue petting at Gabriel's lips, his teeth. Tasting his own blood from Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel lets Jack score a line along his own tongue on his fangs. Something else to throb in time with his heartbeat. 

Jack's whining on every exhale when the part, begging with little desperate puffs of, "please, please. I need…" He's fully taken by the venom now, desperate for something to take the edge off. Beautiful in his unvarnished desire, at how he still leans into Gabriel's every touch, following every suggestion so very, very prettily. His own blood trickling down his skin, enriching his scent such that Gabriel can barely keep his fangs out of him. 

He's staining Gabriel's shirt, but that's far from an issue, all things considered. Gabriel may keep it, actually, as a memento of tonight. 

Jack, seemingly sick of Gabriel's teasing, tries to stand from the vampire's lap and kick his jeans off, to release the last of that uncomfortable pressure. But he's uncoordinated and wobbly and winds up stumbling back into Gabriel's grasp instead. Gabriel laughs, so incredibly amused at how brash this human is.

"Let me help with that," he purrs. Lays Jack down on the sofa so he can help remove his pants, then loom over him and appreciate all the pale skin bared for him to see. Gabriel himself is still fully dressed, and there's something deliciously vulnerable in Jack being all but naked under him like this. Takes him back to being given virgin sacrifices as appeasement gifts so very long ago. Though, of course, none of them had been quite as forward as this one. 

Jack gives him all of a second to appreciate the sight of him spread out and bare before he has his own hand shoved in his underwear, shuddering as he palms himself. 

Audacious thing. Gabriel may be in love. 

It's beautiful to see, the way Jack loses himself to his pleasure, the way his blood moves under his skin in desperate pulses as he fists himself. Gabriel stays looming above him, close enough to feel the heat that Jack's radiates, and watches, rapt, as Jack winds himself tighter and tighter.

He comes with a full body shudder that sends blood dripping across his chest, and a spatter of semen across his belly. This is the part Gabriel likes the most. Jack shivers with aftershocks, then makes a breathy questioning noise as the desire coiled inside him doesn't abate with his orgasm, still burning through him like a fever. Fuelled by Gabriel's venom. Sunk into every cell, keeping Jack's arousal flaring hot and desperate under his skin. 

He shivers with oversensitivity, eyes hazy with desire and blood loss, gasping as Gabriel runs his fingertips down Jack's chest and through the mess on his abdomen. Tastes the mixture of semen and blood, moaning at the taste. Absolutely exquisite. By this stage, he'd expect nothing less. 

Under normal circumstances, he'd let his chosen victims tire themselves out with a few more orgasms before draining them dry, but not this one. No, he's definitely keeping Jack. 

First things first, though. Jack's performed so prettily for him, he deserves a good fucking. How convenient that Gabriel is more than happy to provide.


End file.
